MGGCU: Apocalypse Event
Introduction MGGCU: Apocalypse (translated in other languages into roughly End of MGG) was the final chapter in the MGGCU as it was known for the previous decade. It saw the end of the majority of the conflicts and heroes and villains in the story. Summary Synopsis The Mighty Fixers, having just encountered the derelict ship of dimension hopper Van, are discovering his history when the ship communicator rings. Brad, as the leader of the Fixers, takes it upon himself to answer it while the others welcome Van to the group. Their tones change when Brad plays the message over the ship's loudspeakers, realizing it to be absolutely important that everyone hears it. "Shut down your engines, prepare for boarding and filing, and to those of you who are wanted men... prepare for execution." The voice was unmistakable - Vesee. The Fixers went to their stations immediately, except for Chuck, who was pulled aside by Van. Van told him to remember what the Luam Sacred of his world did to his Chuck Finley, and handed him his gun, a heavily modified Kirby Industries Research and Development Hand-held UR2SLO Cannon, the gun he had used to kill thousands of traitorous Luams. He told Chuck that he would need it, that he had never been wrong judging alternate versions of his old friends, and that after everything was over, they would have bigger worries. Chuck took the gun, at first hesitantly, but then he looked upwards thoughtfully, and holstered it, as Van went to man the guns (having more experience than regular gunner Jorge Head). The two ships did battle, and despite the smaller size of the Fixers' ship, its indomitable engineering lead to it holding its own, though ever teetering on the edge of danger as the Sacred Crown (King Sacred's flagship) could easily crush it by merely ramming. The two groups agreed to allow docking to each other, both sides expecting to win more easily in person, under the pretense of discussions for terms of mutual agreements. Brad told his second in command, Joey Isotope, that if he was captured or killed, for Joey to pilot the ship with the rest of the Fixers into the far reaches of space for their protection. Joey looked into Brad's eyes, once eternally sad, now full of strength, the last strength he had left was propelling him to do his best to finish this, and accept the consequences if he had to be left behind or for dead. Though many times in the series a shot of the camera on Brad's eyes showed him crying, this time, it was Joey who cried. Brad tried to reassure him, but Joey stopped him. "No - I don't cry for your fate... I cry because of the strong man I see before me... Truly, Brad... You surpassed everything you told me from MGG... I'm proud to work under a man like you." Brad smiled, and his eyes turned to a sad look once more. "I have to use my chance here to betray them... During a cease fire... It's unforgivable, but I accept this is the only way we can go for now... Keep them safe, if I can't ever return. If that happens, Joey, the Fixers are under your command." Brad assembled his small squad of boarders for the meeting: Greg Decoy, Chuck Finley, and Van. They met to a squad of Vesee troops, lead by Vesee the coward himself. Before Vesee could finish saying the word, "Fire," Chuck and Brad had made quick work of his minions. Vesee stumbled back into the airlock of the Sacred Crown, as Brad yelled, "Bastard, you can't run from every problem like that! Come back and fight fair, huh?" The airlock door shut just as Liquidus rolled into it, before the others could make it. Chuck called after him, and grit his teeth at the fate he expected to befall his young friend. The screen panned to the other ship, where Liquidus kneeled, beaten, bloodied, beneath a tall and robed figure. A deep yet distinctly Brazillian voice said, "Get up... You're not a small man like these Fixers, are you? You're a great man..." A dark gloved hand was offered to Liquidus, who took it with barely a hesitation. The Strongest Warrior Man of Horns rammed at the door to the Crown and burst through into the dark hallways. As Brad, Chuck, and Van lit their headlamps to see what was going on, over the radio came Joey Isotope, warning them that every system, even oxygen and life support had been shutdown on the ship they were boarding. Chuck channeled his Resent into his Brotherhood abilities to keep them alive, as they wandered the ship together. At each corner a Vesee police-assassin unit attacked them, leading to some of the cooler fight scenes in the series as the three had to adapt to their situations. Finally, they found the throne room. Liquidus sat at the right side of the throne, Vesee at the left. "So... You survived... I see at least one of you has mastered an ability... You see, this room is kept livable by my King power alone. It's not even a drain..." The seat turned to face the trio of heroes. "It's a constant effect I can't suppress... That is the power of my love." Chuck pointed with fury at his former friend. "Bastard... If you loved her, you would be with her right now, not dealing with us!" The dark form stood from his throne, seemingly affected by the words, as he lifted his mask to reveal the scarred face of Luma Sandteats. "I can't let her see me like this..." Brad and Chuck gasped. "The resent I have from the conflict between us... It causes this illness. Brad, I see it has drained you as well, your hair gray, your youthfulness faded." Brad grit his teeth. "This was started by your betrayal, Sandteats!" "My name is SACRED!" boomed the King. "I have no excuse for the actions before I was a King, but those are behind me... Everything I do is for my love, and my peace of mind. Submit, and maybe I won't have to hurt you." Even with his harsh words, the same sadness that is normally only shown in Brad's eyes was shown in his. Van smirked. "And who is this?" Van's smirk faded. "I'm the motherfucker that's killed a million of you before, bastard..." "Another cosplayer, like my boy Liquidus, hmm?" Luam laughed, as did his followers, though Liquidus only awkwardly so. After this a voice piped up. "My King... I wish to execute the deciever myself." "Vesee! You've found your way past your cowardice... Those self help classes really helped, didn't they?" "My lord... It's my anger that kept me under your service as one of your great strategists for all these years... Now, I can feel that catharsis, at the end of our war... The Fixers are dead, and their leader is in our grasp!" The trio of heroes looked surprised, again. The King acknowledged this, clapped his hands as the power returned to the room, and several monitors flashed. The monitor showed the spaces around the ship, as they were used in navigational purposes. And that entire space was empty, save for some debris. Brad fell to the floor, to his hands and knees. Chuck almost stopped him, until Van stopped Chuck. Vesee walked forward, the rest of the room having their guns pointed at the trio of heroes. "So... You're destroyed so easily... Pathetic, Brad." Vesee laughed with an evil glee. "Bastard, that's a disgusting attitude..." Chuck said under his breath. Vesee turned and slapped him, and Chuck almost slammed him, but was stopped by a yell from next to him. "Charles... This bastard... This motherfucker... HE'S MINE!!!" Brad leapt at Vesee, pushing him instantly to the ground, beating him. King Luam held his hand up to order his subordinates to hold fire, his face tilted in minor amusement. Vesee took an opportunity and surprised brad by kicking him in the groin. As he stumbled back off of Vesee, he looked up and licked his lips. "You're not the bastard Vesee I knew... He hit a hell of a lot harder... I see it's you who became pathetic..." As Brad crackled with energy, the spirit of Silent glowed behind him, Brad having found the strength that was inside him all along granting him the power of a God normally uninterested in such things. He began to glow and vibrate, turning into a beam of pure energy, sliding through Vesee, who was obliterated in the golden shine. "The bastard, who took more from me than I had... He's gone..." GodBrad turned to Luam and his henchmen, who were stunned. "And this... This is the power of my sadness... My anger... My resent at the betrayal from all of you devils! This is my-" Brad was cut off as he vanished, and the room again went dark. The camera panned to show Chuck holding the handgun he was given by Van. Van mysteriously patted Chuck on the back. "I knew you had it in you." Chuck dropped the handgun, his face steely. "Luam Sacred... No... Luma Sandteats... You were once my friend, but the evil of your ways... I can't forgive it, so I have to fight it myself!" Chuck took a fighting stance. "Van... Take on the others... He's mine. A brother should only die in his brother's arms." Van nodded. Chuck motioned to Sacred to come at him. "Chuck... I loved you like a brother... I only killed those that I had to. My real goal was that you, and Brad, would join me at my side... But I see you have fallen for such foolish notions of good and evil. I'm... Sorry, that it had to end this way. Your mausoleum will be the grandest and most beautiful in the land... Brother." Chuck spat at him, but retained his composure. A shot showed half of their faces next to each other, a tear running down the side of both men. While in the background Van took on the lesser forces, and Liquidus manned the controls, Chuck and Luma fought their last battle. The camera panned out from the ship, showing the area around it. Liquidus yelped. "Uh... Boss... You'll want to see-" Liquidus's computer panel exploded in his face, blowing his face off and killing him. As Luma looked over, Chuck used it as an opportunity to deliver his wild haymaker infused with his elemental power of Brotherhood, warping Luma's face further. Their fight was cut short, as was the lives of the remaining inhabitants of the Sacred Crown, as the failed God ended all things known to them. At this, the movie closed to credits. The post-credits stinger common to every movie showed some hope for the future, as the dark screen at the end of the credits lit up to show the face of Travis Kirby at a monitor, several Mighty Fixers behind him. Joey Isotope's voice was heard. "We found him... It's Valentine." The film opened to critical panning, and will likely be the final film just because of this fact alone.